Keeping the tradition
by allthingsmagical
Summary: It's Hermione's wedding day and Harry is not at all happy with the part he has to play, whilst a nervous Draco is hoping Hermione's idea will work.  DM/HP. HG/BZ. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Harry potter. It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._

_Just something that popped into my head. Please let me know what you think._

_This story will only have two chapters._

_Warning 1: Might be slightly ooc. I'm still learning how to write Harry/Draco._

_Warning 2: This will be malexmale._

_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made._

* * *

><p>Harry was stood in a mirror sighing at his reflection. How did he let Hermione talk him into this. He thought that after leaving Hogwarts, he would live a somewhat normal life. Not long after the newspapers cooled off him a bit with defeating Voldemort. They started up again and constantly followed him around hoping to catch a picture of him and his date when he came out to the wizarding world. At the age of nineteen, Harry felt ready to dating as he couldn't do it at school like most people did.<p>

Wanting to start dating, knowing he was interested in men only, Harry decided to go to the daily prophet and tell them he was gay and give an interview. He felt it was better that way then go on a date and get caught by the media, snapping pictures and writing their own version than the truth.

To Harry's surprise, quite a few wizards came out after that. The one wizard that surprised Harry the most of his coming out was Draco Malfoy. Harry was always under the impression that he was with Pansy Parkinson. Draco Malfoy coming out came at a price. He lost all contact with his parents.

Coming out and not having anyone to turn to, Harry felt for him and invited him out for a drink. From that moment on. Harry and Draco became good friends. Although they both lived together at Harry's house in Godric's hollow, they both went on separate dates, either cheering the other on, or coming to the rescue of a disastrous date.

* * *

><p>It was now three years later and twenty two year old Harry found himself sighing at his own reflection. He wore black trousers, a dark pink shirt, a cream waist coat, cream tie, black jacket and a pink rose on his lapel.<p>

The door opened and Ron walked in wearing the same as Harry. "How did I let Hermione talk me into this? Why couldn't I be the one to give her away?"

"Hermione wanted me to give her away to Blaise because I'm one of her oldest friends."

"I'm one of her oldest friends as well." Harry protested.

"Yeah. But I'm straight."

Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron. "Me being gay has nothing to do with this. Why is she doing this to me? Even in the muggle world, a maid of honour is _female._"

"I know that as you have told me dozens of times mate. But she talks to you about everything and you are always there for her."

Harry sighed again. "I have had the media all through school, known as 'the boy who lived' or 'the chosen one'. I was in the media for months when I defeated Voldemort, then again when I announced that I was gay. It's all going to start up again when Hermione and Blaise show off their wedding photos pointing me out as the maid of honour."

"Why do you think she asked you?"

"I don't know. That's the worse thing. I know she is up to something. I just don't know what."

Ron looked at his watch. "It's time. Let's get the bride married." he said, walking out of the door with Harry following.

* * *

><p>Draco was stood in the church beside Blaise looking nervous. "Why are you nervous? I'm the one getting married."<p>

"You know why I'm nervous Blaise. This has to work. Did Hermione say that he would do it? Because he never said anything to me."

"I can't tell you Draco because even she doesn't know. She said that she was having Ginny as her bridesmaid and that he didn't have to, but it would a mean a great deal to her if he was her maid of honour. I know she has been laying it on pretty thick. We won't know until my gorgeous bride walks through them church doors. Now can I stop comforting you and try and keep you calm? It's my wedding day and you're my best man. You're supposed to keep me calm."

The church doors opened and the music started up and Draco held his breath as Hermione made her way up the aisle with her arm linked in Ron's. Blaise beamed at his bride and had to hold back a chuckle when he heard Draco beside him whisper. "Bless you Hermione." Draco had spotted Harry following Hermione whilst Ginny walked behind him in a strapless, down to the floor, pink dress.

Hermione caught Draco's eye and winked at him. Everything was going to plan. So far.

* * *

><p><em>What do you think? Chapter two will be up within a week.<em>

_Review? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Harry Potter. (Sadly.) It belongs to the fabulous J.K. Rowling._

_Warning: Slightly ooc. Still learning how to write Harry/Draco._

_Warning 2: This is malexmale._

_I want to thank everyone for the reviews, story alerts and favorite stories. You are all amazing. Thank you sooo much :) xx_

_I apologise in advance for anymistakes I may have made._

* * *

><p>Ginny leaned over to Harry whilst Hermione and Blaise were saying their vows to each other. "When they walk back down the aisle. We follow don't we? I don't know how muggle weddings work."<p>

"Yes." Harry whispered back. "They walk down the aisle followed by maid of honour and best man, then it's normally the parents, but Hermione's and Blaise's parents were killed in the war so you follow me and Draco with Ron."

"So Hermione wants everything to go by tradition?"

"Yes."

"I just have one more question."

"What's that Ginny?"

"Doesn't the best man sleep with the head bridesmaid, which in this picture, is you?"

Harry sat and thought for a minute. Everything was falling into place. He looked at Hermione who was gazing lovingly at Blaise, to Draco, who noticed the frown on Harry's face and gave him a questioning look. Harry blinked and gave Draco a smile before turning back to Ginny. "Ginny. If we wasn't in a church, I'd swear."

"Why?"

"Something has just clicked."

The vicar pronounced them husband and wife. Blaise took Hermione in his arms and kissed her. Everyone stood up and clapped. Hermione broke away from Blaise and beamed at her guests before walking down the aisle with Blaise. Harry met Draco in the middle and followed Hermione and Blaise.

"Are you alright?" asked Draco.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You didn't look very happy earlier on."

"I'll tell you at reception."

"Over a dance?"

Harry looked sideways at Draco to see him watching him. "Alright then." Harry said, smiling when Draco smiled at the answer he got.

* * *

><p>At the reception when Harry went to the toilets, Hermione quickly made her way to Draco. "Everything is falling into place, Ginny told me that she asked Harry the right questions and he has realised what I am trying to do, when he tells you later on, act all surprised."<p>

"Okay. Hurry up and have your first dance with Blaise."

"Why?"

"Because Harry said that he will tell me over a dance. He can hardly do that if you haven't danced yet."

"I'll give it another five minutes and do it then. Oh. And before I forget. One of the reasons me and Blaise had our reception here is because It is also a hotel. We spend our wedding night here before going on our honeymoon tomorrow. I had Blaise check for me, there are plenty of rooms available for you and Harry to pick from."

Draco shook his head and smirked at Hermione. "No-one stands a chance when you have a plan do they." he said before turning around, heading to the bar for a drink.

Hermione and Blaise started their first dance together as husband and wife and were soon joined by other couples.

Draco walked over to Harry who was sat at a table and held his hand out. "Are you going to tell me what was wrong with you in church over the dance that you promised me?"

"I don't recall using the word 'promise'."

"Will you dance with me or not?"

Harry smiled and took his hand. "Alright then." Draco led Harry onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist as Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. As they started to move, Draco started talking. "What was wrong with you in church then?"

"It just clicked as to what Hermione was up to and why she so desperately wanted me as her maid of honour."

"What's that then?"

"I knew she was up to something, I just didn't know what. For weeks she has been telling both of us that we need to settle down."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"They always say at weddings. The best mans' job is to arrange the stag do, look after the groom, get him to the church, make sure he gets married, give a speech and..."

"And?" Draco asked, acting clueless even though he knew what was coming next.

"Sleep with the head of the bridesmaids, aka, maid of honour, which is me."

Draco stopped moving and looked at Harry. "Really?"

"Yeah." Harry frowned at Draco who just stood there not saying anything. "Draco? What you thinking?"

"This is the first muggle wedding I've been to, I have done everything right up to now, except one thing. You're not going to let me fail as best man are you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco. "Are you serious?"

"Very. If Hermione has planned this, then obviously she wants it to happen. And if I'm honest. So do I."

"You do?"

"Yes. I have liked you for a while now Harry but never said anything because I thought you saw me as a friend and nothing more."

Harry smiled. "Where would we go?"

"We are in a hotel. Surely they have a room that's free."

"We'll soon find out." Harry dragged Draco off the dance floor and towards the door, heading for reception.

* * *

><p>Harry stood and waited whilst Draco went to see if the hotel had any rooms going. After five minutes, Draco walked over to Harry waving a key card. "You do realise that I have had to pay for a full night, even though we will only be using it to have sex in before heading back to the reception."<p>

"It's not as if you are short of money Draco. What floor?"

"Fifth."

Harry pushed the button and waited for the lift doors to open. Once in the lift. Harry felt as though he couldn't wait until they got to their room and pounced on Draco, who, thankfully had quick reflexes, caught Harry as he wrapped his legs around Draco. "I had no idea you felt this way about me."

"Oh yes Draco. I only went on dates to make you jealous, hoping you would say something."

"I was jealous Harry. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to risk our friendship."

Harry smiled before leaning in to kiss Draco, who pushed Harry up against the lifts wall and started to undo his waistcoat and shirt along with loosening his tie. Once done, Harry did the same to Draco, not taking his lips from Draco's. Draco moved his hands to the back of Harry and grabbed his arse, he squeezed his hands together causing Harry to moan. Neither noticing the lift doors opening. "Well I never." came a male voice.

Harry and Draco broke apart to see a man and a woman stood there waiting to enter the lift. Whilst the man looked disgusted, the woman was smiling. "Lighten up Steven." the woman said. "There is a wedding going on in the hotel. This must be the newlyweds. Obviously they can't wait to get to their room."

"No. We can't." As best he could with Harry's legs still wrapped around him, Draco walked out of the lift and made his way towards their room.

* * *

><p>In the room, they both landed on the bed and started to laugh. "Did you see that blokes face? Even when that woman was talking, he kept looking down at your hands that were still on my arse."<p>

Draco chuckled and removed his jacket, waistcoat and tie before doing the same with Harry. Draco moved and positioned himself above Harry. He leaned down and gave Harry a chaste kiss before moving his lips south, licking and nipping Harry's neck. He stuck his tongue out and trailed it down Harry's chest. His tongue stopped at Harry's right nipple and circled it with his tongue and nipped it before continuing south. Draco slowly undone Harry's trousers. "Please Draco."

Draco smirked and rid Harry of his trousers and boxers. Leaving Harry lying naked underneath him. Giving Harry a quick smirk, Draco moved down and took Harry in his mouth. "Oh Merlin Draco." Harry ran his hand through Draco's hair and made a fist, trapping Draco's hair as Draco bobbed his head up and down. Draco used one hand to fondle Harry's balls whilst he used his other hand to pin Harry down to stop him from thrusting upwards. "Oh Draco I'm close." Draco gently tugged on Harry's balls and Harry lost it there and then, spilling all into Draco's mouth, who swallowed all he could.

Draco pulled away and moved up and kissed Harry, Draco inserted his tongue and Harry tasted himself on Draco. "I want you in me Draco."

Draco stripped and used his wand to do a lubrication charm on Harry. "Now Draco."

Draco wrapped Harry's legs around him and gently entered Harry but moaned when Harry tightened his grip with his legs which caused Draco to be full sheathed inside of Harry. "Move Draco. Please." Draco started to thrust in and out of Harry. "Oh Harry. So long have I wanted this."

"Me too Draco. You have no idea. Harder Draco."

Draco sped up and took hold of Harry's cock, pumping it time with his thrusts. After a few pumps of his cock, Harry came, screaming Draco's name, spilling all on to both of their stomachs. Harry clenched around Draco, who came, crying Harry's name and emptying himself inside of Harry before collapsing down on top of him.

After ten minutes of laying like that, Harry spoke. "I think we best get cleaned up and head back down. People will wonder where we have disappeared to."

"What's it worth?"

"A lot more of this once we are home. I mean, the sooner we get down there, the sooner the party ends and we can go home."

Draco pulled out of Harry, who moaned, and used his wand to clean the both of them up. "Let's get dressed then."

They dressed in silence and left the room hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Draco dropped the key card back off at reception and linked his and Harry's hands again. Just as they were approaching the door were the reception was being held, Blaise walked out. "There you both are." Blaise looked over his shoulder. "Hermione. They're here."<p>

Hermione appeared behind Blaise. "Where have you two been?"

"Keeping the tradition." answered Draco.

"What's that?" asked Blaise.

"As best man, I fucked the head of the bridesmaids, who in this case, is Harry." Draco said proudly, playfully slapping Harry on the arse, who was blushing.

"That's not actually tradition Draco." Hermione said.

"Well, no. But, it is a good excuse for the best man who wants to get off with the maid of honour."

"At least now I know why you wanted me as your maid of honour Hermione. You wanted me and Draco together didn't you?" at Hermione's nod, Harry put his arm around Draco. "Well, mission accomplished." Hermione beamed and went back to her reception with Blaise. Draco went to follow but Harry stopped him. "Before we go in. I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you had no idea of Hermione's planning."

Draco looked Harry in eye. "I can't do that Harry. Hermione knew that I liked you but didn't want to ruin our friendship, so she told me what she had planned."

"Do you really want to be with me?"

"Yes Harry." Draco took both of Harry's hands. "Harry. Will you go out with me?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah why not." Draco laughed and pulled Harry towards him, wrapping his arms around Harry as he placed his lips upon Harry's and kissed him passionately.

Draco had finally got what he wanted. His Harry. And it was all thanks to Hermione and her planning. Draco made a silent vow there and then to help Hermione with whatever she wanted in the future as he now owed a lot to Hermione for she got him his Harry.

* * *

><p><em>The end.<em>

_What do you think? Let me know._

_Review? :)_


End file.
